freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
In the Arctic
Minnie in the Arctic … One sunny day, Minnie was rousing from bed and making herself look stylish. She donned a red polka-dotted dress, a hat of the same color. Then she had breakfast and headed outdoors. ‘’What a glorious day!’’ she said. And then she began walking down the path, passing an array of houses. She made up a little song as she strolled: ‘’''La la la la! La la la la!'' I always like wearing my red dress, And my little red hat, those are the best! And Mickey is my best friend, I like hanging out with him, that would never end! We like to take walks to the park And stay close together if it ever gets dark! And most of all, I like driving in a car For I’d want stuff like flowers and a candy bar! What would life be like without Mickey? What I like, he’s never been picky! Pickles, onions, garlic, stew And maybe even some spaghetti, too! And now here I am out a-walking And when I see Mickey, I want to start a-talking. I am also in the mood to sing, What’s more, I like almost everything! Today, I’m heading out, going somewhere, But whatever I do, I hope I don’t see a bear.’’ Then Minnie saw Snoopy dancing a rather strange dance. Snoopy was doing a jig, apparently, and occasionally sticking his nose high in the air. ‘’What a strange dance!’’ Minnie said to herself. ‘’Oh, well. It wouldn’t hurt if I try.’’ So Minnie copied Snoopy’s moves. Pretty soon, she was actually doing good! Mickey saw the duo dancing and decided to join them. Now the three of them were dancing, and Minnie was enjoying herself so much that she ended up in a place far away from her home…. … Minnie found out that she was in the Arctic! The frigid air made her shake and shiver. Luckily, a tailor named Jeb, who lived in the Arctic, rushed up to her with a heavy coat. ‘’Th-th-th-th-th-thanks…’’ shivered Minnie. She hurriedly put the coat on. ‘’Much better,’’ she said. Minnie took a glance at the landscape. All she could see was ice and snow. It looked barren, and Minnie traveled even further. When Minnie reached the edge of the ice, she peered down and marveled at the ocean. But the bad thing was, the water was freezing cold, just like the ice and snow. Minnie didn’t know that she was still wearing her high heels, until it was too late. Minnie bared her teeth and grimaced. She would have known about that sooner! Jeb reappeared. ‘’Oh, and here are some boots for you, Minnie,’’ he said proudly. ‘’Thank you, Jeb!’’ Minnie replied gratefully. She took off her high heels and yowled. Her bare feet were exposed, and soon her feet would freeze! Still yelling in shock, Minnie bounced around on the ice. She landed in a sack, thankfully, and hastily put on her boots. Now that she was all warmed up, Minnie felt much calmer. She crawled out from the sack and was surprised to see no one else in the Arctic. She felt so alone. She walked around, trying to find someone else, but to no avail. Just then, a wolf appeared next to her! He had super strong teeth that would stun even the most invulnerable people. Above all, the wolf was proud of his strength, both physical and mental. ‘’A wolf!’’ Minnie shouted in fright. ‘’Oh, relax,’’ the wolf said in his calm voice. ‘’I don’t bite…unless I feel like it!’’ Minnie screamed in reply. ‘’Oh, come, come, come!’’ the wolf comforted. ‘’Let’s bring it down a little bit, okay? Why are you so afraid of wolves?’’ ‘’Well…I’m afraid of just you, actually,’’ Minnie stammered. ‘’Your teeth…’’ ‘’I know,’’ the wolf boasted. ‘’Pretty strong, aren’t they?’’ The sight of the wolf’s teeth made Minnie shake and quiver. ‘’Very nervous, you are,’’ the wolf observed. ‘’I’m so surprised.’’ ‘’Your teeth, wolf…gosh, they really do bite!’’ Minnie cried. ‘’Goodness, I didn’t think you’d feel this way,’’ was the wolf’s response. ‘’Deep down, I’m actually very friendly.’’ Minnie was relieved. ‘’Oh, thank goodness!’’ she sighed happily. But then, Minnie remembered her earlier predicament. ‘’Oh, yeah, why am I in the Arctic?’’ she asked. ‘’Oh, you wound up getting here, I see,’’ the wolf said. ‘’Yes, but...’’ Minnie inquired timidly, ‘’why am I here?’’ ‘’To feel my teeth!’’ the wolf shouted, a little dramatically. Minnie screamed again. ‘’What’s wrong with my teeth?’’ the wolf asked, feeling offended. ‘’''THEY’RE STRONG! YOU KEEP TELLING ME THIS!’’ Minnie yelled. ‘’''I DON’T FEEL GOOD ABOUT THIS!’’ ‘’But they’re unique!’’ the wolf protested. ‘’Unique?’’ Minnie repeated. ‘’Yeah, no one else’s teeth are stronger than mine,’’ the wolf replied. After a pause, he added, ‘’You shouldn’t feel shocked about that.’’ ‘’Oh, no, not at all!’’ Minnie replied quickly. ‘’It’s a very interesting fact.’’ ‘’Oh, good, good,’’ the wolf accepted. ‘’Very good. Well, then, we should explore a little, whaddaya think?’’ ‘’Oooh, I’d love to do that!’’ Minnie volunteered eagerly. The wolf and Minnie glanced around to see if someone else was in the Arctic. They eventually saw Charlie Brown, who also wore a heavy coat and boots. ‘’Charlie Brown!’’ Minnie said with recognition. Charlie Brown whirled around. He shivered at the wolf’s sharp teeth. ‘’My, what sharp teeth you have,’’ he said in his low voice. ‘’Oh, it’s such a pleasure to meet you!’’ Minnie cried. ‘’Hold on, Minnie,’’ said the wolf. ‘’I think we need to teach Charlie Brown some things.’’ ‘’About the Arctic?’’ Minnie replied. ‘’Precisely,’’ the wolf answered. ‘’I just saw the Arctic Ocean!’’ Charlie Brown announced. Then he added gravely, ‘’Oh, but who knows what would happen if you reach the northernmost part of Earth!’’ Minnie couldn’t imagine a thing like that. It gave her the willies. ‘’All right, then,’’ Minnie began, proceeding to lecture Charlie Brown. ‘When you are in the Arctic, you should always be bundled up!’’ ‘’Otherwise, you’d turn into an icicle,’’ the wolf put in. ‘’Yes, yes, but I’m already bundled up,’’ Charlie Brown croaked. ‘’I see,’’ Minnie replied. ‘’Well, I must get going,’’ Charlie Brown said. ‘’Snoopy is starting to worry.’’ And with that, he walked off. Even though Minnie already saw Snoopy, she didn’t answer him back. ‘’Well, I’m curious to find out what happens if I touch the northernmost part of the Earth,’’ the wolf announced. ‘’Are you serious!?’’ Minnie protested. ‘’Charlie Brown already said you never know what could happen to you!’’ ‘’Let’s go!’’ the wolf insisted. ‘’No!’’ Minnie said frightfully. ‘’Yes!’’ the wolf snapped. ‘’No,’’ Minnie repeated. ‘’Come on, Minnie, we’ll just swim a certain distance,’’ the wolf decided. Minnie decided against it. ‘’How far?’’ she asked. ‘’How about two inches from the northernmost part?’’ the wolf asked. ‘’Uh-uh,’’ Minnie disagreed. ‘’Too close.’’ ‘’Oh, yeah. Say, how about ten inches!’’ the wolf suggested. ‘’Still too close,’’ Minnie said. ‘’Well…um…thirty inches, then?’’ replied the wolf. ‘’Deal,’’ was Minnie’s satisfied answer. ‘’Great! Let’s go!’’ the wolf enthused, unable to contain himself. He splashed into the frigid water, and Minnie did the same. Minnie could feel the freezing cold water of the Arctic Ocean. It was so frigid that even her teeth got cold! Taken by surprise, Minnie shut her mouth when this happened. The wolf was grinning as he splashed toward the northernmost part of Earth. After stopping thirty inches from the northernmost part of Earth, the wolf and Minnie swam back toward the ice and snow. Minnie was relieved to find herself away from the northernmost part of Earth, away from certain danger especially. ‘’Let’s see what Snoopy is doing,’’ Minnie decided as she and the wolf went in a tent. Snoopy appeared on the monitor. ‘’Charlie Brown is giving me human food! Ew!’’ he exclaimed, sticking his tongue out. Minnie was appalled. Snoopy was actually talking! ‘’He’s going to give me an apple,’’ Snoopy continued. ‘’Then I will turn into a human!’’ Minnie’s jaw dropped. Charlie Brown gave Snoopy a pear. ‘’Oh, well, I guess a pear would be better,’’ Snoopy said. Snoopy bit into the pear. ‘’It is actually not---‘’ he began, then spit the pear out. ‘’YUCK, WHAT IS THIS!?!?’’ Minnie couldn’t bear to watch. ‘’Snoopy is talking,’’ she told the wolf. ‘’Well, he’s never done it before,’’ the wolf admitted. Minnie and the wolf came out of the tent. They then saw some more water. ‘’Okay, let’s dive again,’’ the wolf grinned with happiness. Minnie agreed, for the water wasn’t as chilly as the Arctic Ocean. So she and the wolf dived into the water again. Minnie climbed on the wolf’s back. ‘’This is twice as good!’’ the wolf announced. Minnie was happily settling on the wolf’s back. But she knew that as soon as she fell, she would be going underwater. Minnie climbed up on the wolf’s head, holding on for dear life. ‘’What…are you doing…Minnie?’’ the wolf sputtered, caught off-guard. ‘’I didn’t want to fall,’’ Minnie said simply. ‘’Not a bad thing,’’ the wolf replied. The wolf swam on, but soon he couldn’t take it. He took a deep breath and then jumped out of the water! He flew into the air, with Minnie right next to him, teeth exposed. The wolf grinned---now was his chance to show the power of his teeth! The wolf splashed down and with all his strength, he bit on Minnie’s teeth! Minnie yelped and whimpered as she covered her upper teeth. The wolf frowned---he didn’t do it hard enough. So he went underwater, and resurfaced, sending himself and Minnie into the air again. Again, Minnie was showing her teeth. The wolf opened his mouth, and with a huge ''CHOMP, ''he bit Minnie’s teeth again. Minnie started to cry as she felt the pain, which was overwhelming. The tears flowed like rain. ‘’I told you my teeth were powerful!’’ the wolf boasted. ‘’I’m just going to take you back home.’’ Minnie was unable to talk because her sobbing couldn’t be restrained. ‘’Okay, let’s go,’’ the wolf said. So the wolf climbed out of the water. Minnie did the same, still sobbing with her teeth still aching. Soon, the wolf dropped Minnie back home. ‘’There,’’ the wolf said. ‘’But I don’t belong here! Whoa, that’s shocking! I must go back. Oh, and farewell. I hope your teeth feel better.’’ The wolf retreated. Mickey approached Minnie and was surprised to find her sobbing uncontrollably. ‘’What’s the matter?’’ Mickey asked. ‘’My teeth, my teeth,’’ sobbed Minnie. ‘’Someone got you?’’ replied Mickey. ‘’Y-Y-Yes, M-M-Mickey,’’ Minnie managed to say. ‘’A w-w-w-wolf g-g-got my t-t-t-teeth.’’ She broke down sobbing again. Mickey tried to comfort the crying Minnie, but the pain was almost impossible to forget. After a while, Minnie finally calmed down. Snoopy appeared and Mickey went away. ‘’Excuse me, Minnie,’’ he said politely. ‘’I feel sorry for you.’’ ‘’Oh, my teeth hurt so bad…’’ Minnie said dejectedly. ‘’I can see that,’’ Snoopy replied. ‘’Oh, look! Nuts!’’ Sure enough, some Brazil nuts appeared, and Snoopy ate each one. He swallowed each one, too. But then, Snoopy began to get a funny feeling. He hopped around, trying to regurgitate the Brazil nuts. ‘’Oh, dear,’’ Minnie worried. ‘’Let me help you.’’ She punched Snoopy on the back, and the Brazil nuts came flying out. ‘’Okay,’’ Minnie said as they sat back down. ‘’I don’t know if I can brush my teeth because they hurt!’’ ‘’How much?’’ Snoopy wanted to know. ‘’Well…a lot,’’ pondered Minnie. ‘’I suppose it’s useless---er, PAINFUL to brush my teeth now.’’ ‘’Oh, don’t worry!’’ Snoopy said. ‘’Don’t worry? But my teeth…they hurt!’’ Minnie said. ‘’Oh!’’ Snoopy realized. ‘’Well, now…let’s just forget about it.’’ Minnie felt uneasy. ‘’It won’t help to just keep worrying about it,’’ Snoopy added. ‘’Well, I’ll try,’’ Minnie answered. So Minnie ended up going to bed without brushing her teeth. But she didn’t seem to mind. She was the one who said her teeth would hurt when she brushed it, after all. THE END Category:A additicing